DE 199 42 038 C1 discloses a vehicle roof cover, which is formed, e.g., by a glass panel, and which has a cover frame mounted on the inside of the cover by means of plastic foaming. Heating elements, heating wires or aerial wires are embedded in the plastic foaming and can be attached to the cover frame before mounting to the cover by means of plastic foaming. Attachment is done by gluing at the cover frame or by a plug receptacle, which receptacle is a plastic profile shape and attachable to the cover frame.
DE 10 2012 109 900 A1 discloses a vehicle roof cover having a glass panel and a photoconductive layer cohesively bonded to the inside of the glass panel by means of a bonding layer, whereby a light source may irradiate light into the end face of said photoconductive layer. The light source is attached to the inside of the glass panel.